


Captivated

by vividescent (vividzephyr)



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vividzephyr/pseuds/vividescent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matoba is captivated by Natsume's spiritual power and is determined to convince him to join the Matoba Clan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captivated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FoxWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxWitch/gifts).



  



End file.
